


An Early Christmas

by TwilightsInferno



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, enjoy lol, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightsInferno/pseuds/TwilightsInferno
Summary: Barry comes home from a long day at work and finds Caitlin has decorated for Christmas
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	An Early Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I did based on a prompt I came up with on twitter lol Hope you enjoy!

Barry sighed heavily as he closed up his lab for the night. It was late, the only lights in the precinct were the desk lamps of the night shift cops and the Christmas lights decorating the lobby and bullpens. There were even still a few daytime officers sleeping in their chairs, exhausted but ready to move at a moments notice. Just like he was. For the Royal Flush gang was back and on the rise, this time equipped with the newest in black market anti-speedster technology. So while the Flash struggled to catch them Barry Allen had an influx of crime scenes to investigate, both sides of his life keeping Barry burning at both ends for weeks now.

He flashed home, his house the only one on the street left undecorated, a dark void on the twinkling block. A reminder that it was three weeks into December and he hadn’t even put up anything for the holidays yet. He hadn't even been shopping. He trudged up to the door, fumbling for his keys before finally getting it open. When he did, he was met with a burst of warmth and lights.

As he stepped inside slowly and took off his jacket he looked around amazed. The tree shining and covered in ornaments, no longer bare, Christmas lights, holly, and ribbon hung up tastefully, and candles lit on the coffee table in festive holders. Then finally he saw her, in the middle of the lights and wonder, his beautiful wife stood smiling.

“Surprise?” Caitlin offered a little nervously, “How was work?”

“Fine, tiring,” He answered but smiled in return. The weight of the day falling off his shoulders as he went over and gave her a small kiss before pulling back and smiling, “Did you do all this?”

"Yes?" She said a little anxiously and he tilted his head confused at her tone. That's when she started to ramble, "I'm sorry. I know you love to do it but you've just been so busy and tired and I know how much you like having them up so I thought maybe I would do it for you but it probably drives you crazy doesn't it? I couldn't remember where you put everything and I don't nearly have your eye for decoration and--"

But he barely heard a word as he just smiled at her. Her hands waving animatedly as she talked, his heart swelling with every cute expression.

"Cait," He cut her off with a grin, "I love it."

She beamed in response and he lost his breath. Her smile bright, auburn hair and rosy cheeks, complimented perfectly by her green dress and snowflake earrings he gave her last year. Soft brown eyes aglow as fairy lights twinkled around her. The sight warming him straight to his toes. The embodiment of the happiness, joy, and belief in the impossible, in miracles, in magic, he felt at this time of the year all in one person. He knew it was cheesy, but with her it felt like Christmas every day.

With all his adoration and indescribable affection for his wife threating to bubble over he grinned and tackle hugged her. Pulling her with him onto the couch.

"Barry!" She squealed in surprise as they landed on the cushions and fell into a fit of laughter.

As their laughter settled she curled more into his arms, laying her head on his chest while he played with the ends of her curls and admired the decorated room. Her fingers slowly going from playing with the fabric of his sweater to absently tapping his chest in time with his beating heart.

They sat in their contented silence for awhile, the quiet moment with her a relief on his busy mind. His eyes drifted closed as he rested his head against her's. As he took a deep breath in the vanilla smell of her shampoo tickled his nose.

Suddenly though he felt her sit up. Opening his eyes curiously he was met with her smiling face. He gave a bemused grin in return as he pinched his brows at her.

"I have an early Christmas gift for you," She said excitedly, before scrambling up to grab a small box from the mantle.

"An early gift?" He asked, still bewildered as he sat up a little more on the couch. And now feeling a little guilty, he still hadn't gotten her anything. Caitlin took her seat back beside him looking down at the gift in her hands, chewing at her bottom lip for a moment.

"Yeah, um, it can't wait," She said then practically shoved it into his open hand. He couldn't tell if she was more excited or nervous.

He let out a breath of a laugh and began untying the bow, "If you say so."

As the ribbon fell away he playfully shook the box to hear what was inside, surprisingly it made very little noise as Caitlin raised a brow at him in her patented impatient look. He chuckled and opened the box. Inside on folded tissue paper was a card with a picture under it. His eyebrows pinched in confusion as he picked them up and read the card first.

_Merry Christmas, Dad-to-Be :)_

_XO_

An emotion he couldn't quite explain welled up inside him as he tepidly he looked at the photo as well. It was a picture of a positive pregnancy test. His gaze shot up to Caitlin as she anxiously awaited his reaction.

"Cait... are you... for real?" He breathed out unsure what else to say as his hand slowly reached out towards her stomach.

“I’m just a few weeks. I only found out for certain a couple days ago,” She told him with a watery smile and he let out a breath of disbelief before pulling her tightly into his arms. Caitlin laughing softly then buried her head into the crook of his neck as she hugged him back.

Suddenly Barry pulled back quickly, "Wait, shit, I'm not supposed to hug too tightly right? Did I hurt you or--?"

"Barry," She cut him off with a smile and soothingly running her hand down his face, "It won't hurt me. It's okay. Just breathe."

He let out a deep breath and chuckled in a way she smiled sweetly at. Then he picked up the photograph and held it up.

"You know usually people just put the actual test in the box."

Her nose wrinkled, "That would be entirely unsanitary."

He laughed again, shaking his head a little before he looked back at her, gazing at her with a grin on his face, "I love you." Then he shook his head again, reeling, "Cait... we’re gonna be parents. We’re going to have a baby."

He sat back against the couch, running a hand through his hair, shock setting in. A thousand thoughts rushing through his head, too fast even for him to process.

"We are," She said shyly, blushing still after all this time as she looked away. but then something shifted in her expression and she looked up at him anxiously, "I know we agreed to try but... Barry, are you sure we're ready for this? We've been so busy with our real lives and super hero ones what if we're getting in over our heads?"

He smiled at her softly, reaching up and taking her hand that had been resting on the top of the couch. Holding his palm flat against her's before intertwining their fingers. Their wedding rings clinking together making him grin wider.

"Caitlin, there’s a lot of questions and uncertainties, and I’m scared as hell but... I have waited a _very_ long time to start a family with you. I believe we're ready, you should too." 

His other hand reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She met his eyes and smiled warmly, eyes shining, "I do."

"Good." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before looking down at her stomach. Tentatively reaching his hand out, his eyes looking to her for permission, she nodded, and he smiled before putting his hand over her belly. Rubbing his thumb in soothing circles there, knowing there was a kid somewhere in there that was all theirs, then looking up to meet her gaze again. Tears in his eyes as he grinned, "Merry Christmas, Cait."

"Merry Christmas, Barry," She whispered before leaning forward and meeting him in a kiss. One that was sweet and slow. The world falling away until it was just each other and the Christmas lights. Enjoying the time they had now, knowing this time next year it wouldn’t be just them anymore. And honestly, they couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> And long story short the one baby ends up being two and they have twins who you'll see in an upcoming fic of mine lol I really have baby fever when it comes to Snowbarry children right now XD Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone, hope you liked this short fluffy piece!


End file.
